Oh what a Beautiful Morning
by superwhocumberlocked
Summary: I own nothing, ummmm basically about shadow hunters and demons and stuff so yeah! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day, I've got a beautiful feeling… everything's not going to go my way," I said under my breath as I trudged over the dust-covered road. Ahead of me I could see the oasis, crowded by people. "What's up Doug?" I asked the man approaching me.

"Don't know Sammy, must be a blockage, nothing ever happens 'round here!" He turned to Farmer Creydon and said "Oi, bluey, do you know what's going on?"

The other man shrugged, I turned back to the oasis and saw Mayor Harry place a box down on the ground. He stood up and started a speech. I hated speeches but this one was important.

"I'm sure your all wondering what on earth is happening," a sound of agreement came from the crowd "the simple answer is… the water's gone up."

"Oh for Goodness sake, that's nothing!" shouted Doug, but you could barely hear him over the noise. The gurgling sound drowned out everything, I turned to Doug and indicated his stomach, smirking he shook his head. A figure rose from the little water in the oasis. It growled and grumbled, with it's enormous stomach bulging out of its body. Pondweed covered it from head to toe, its bulbous head had little hair, and what was left of it was a horrible dark green colour. With a great roar, it heaved itself out of the water and struggled to keep straight.

The mother's grabbed their children and ran to their trucks. The men fumbled for their guns, the younger boys frozen to the spot were swept out of the way by the fist of the repulsive monster. I stood for a second, and then calculated how long it would take for me to grab the nearest gun, and shoot the beast. I decided that it wouldn't take too long, cocking my head, I rolled, grabbed the shotgun, kneeled. Aimed. Bang! With one shot the thing fell, flattening many farmers in the process. Doug came up and patted me on the back whispering "Well done." in my ear as he passed to make sure the thing was dead. With a nod from Farmer Creydon, I relaxed onto the warm red dust of the ground. Relieved, I closed my eyes and sighed. Someone poked me. I opened my eyes again to see a small kid - which I quickly identified as Tommy Goodson – looking down at me. His eyes were wide and scared. I sat up quickly and spun around to look at him. "What's up kid?" I questioned him. He squeaked, and then pointed back to the oasis. Slowly I turned to see another monster ascending from the pool of water. Wide eyed, I shouted to Doug who hadn't seen it yet. Frowning, he spun around to face the beast. To terrified to move, he froze to the spot.

In a matter of seconds, I had jumped up, grabbed Farmer Creydon's knife, ran, and took a lift off the already dead monster. Stabbed. Spun. Landed. Looked. Doug was alright. Sighing with relief I turned to Harry. "Look Harry, we're going to have to take everyone away. The monsters might come back; it's best to move people away. I'll stay with a few men, we're going to need food and water – the stuff in there could be dirty – but we'll be fine." He nodded in response and turned to everyone and told them what to do. People understood and moved to their trucks, many had gone already. After five minutes the place was deserted except for me, Doug, Harry and a young man named Philly Dobduct. We each found a rock to sit on then waited for the next monster to arise. Harry stood up and walked to up to me. Kneeling, he turned to me. "You're a good kid Sam, probably our best woman in this town, so don't get yourself killed." I gave him a slight smile then went back to watching the oasis. I heard him get into his truck and leave. I could still hear the rumbling engine as the next monster came out. Reaching for my gun, I smiled, well, I thought, at least I can get more shooting practice. I looked at Doug and Philly, both nodded and turned back to the beast. With the last look at them, we all aimed. Girls are wimps my arse, I thought as I said my prayers for the town. Bang!

* * *

**Umm hi! This is just an intro to the whole FanFic, so that's why there isn't many references at the moment, bit please can you give any feedback because that would be WONDERFUL! Thank you! G x**


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing, I picked up my gun at the sight of yet another monster. After shooting it, I put down my gun, lowering my self back onto my favourite rock. This monster business had been going on for weeks now and they (the monsters) hadn't failed to show up every ten minutes to be killed. We (Philly, Doug and I) had been here for over a month now, and nothing much had changed (well to do with the monsters). The towns' people weren't scared of the monsters anymore, and brought food and water down everyday. The blokes got easy shooting practice out of it and if anything got out of hand, we were always there to step in and shot something. Really, everything was quite boring. Until the day the pommy came. It was an early Monday morning, quiet and peaceful, it wasn't too hot either. Philly and Doug went into town to pick up some supplies and I was left at the oasis. The water started bubbling (as usual). I cocked my gun ready to shoot something's head off, when up came a man and not a gruesome beast. The man was smartly dressed, suit, tie, black shoes and was dry from head to toe. He had very short dark hair and a round smiling face. I frowned slightly and lowered my gun. The guy smiled and strode out of the pool of water. He came right up to me and stuck out a hand,

"Crowley," He introduced himself "King of Hell." I shook his hand cautiously and he took away his hand. Sharply, I reached for my knife and aimed for this "Crowley's " windpipe. He stopped my hand mid-air, inches from the target. He smirked and tutted me.

"No, no, no. Don't be alarmed! I'm all good." He smiled again and the world folded in on itself.

I woke up on a cold, damp floor. I could hear dripping water and my haggard breathing. I pushed myself up and inhaled sharply as a stab of pain went up my arm. I rolled over and held the injured limb. Ripping of the hem of my shirt, I took in my surroundings.

On my right there was a wall of iron bars with a sign of a door welded in. Beyond there was a flight of stairs. The rest of the room was stone bricks with a rickety bed in the corner. "No toilet or sink…they must be letting me out soon then." I thought.

There was a creak as a door opened at the top of the steps. There were three voices arguing at the exit.

"Crowley, what the hell! You put her down here! She isn't a demon god dammit!" whispered the first man. His voice sounded gentle but he was getting angrier by the second.

"Look Sam boy, she's fine. She's awake now if you want to speak to her?!" Said the familiar voice of Crowley. The first man sighed and made his way down the steps.

Pulling out a key he made for the iron door. He was an incredibly tall man (well not exactly), he had a mop of dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. As he opened the door he introduced himself.

"Right, well, hi! My name's Sammy or Sam and this is my brother-"

"Dean, Hey." Another man came through the door. This one was slightly shorter, but not by much. He had short, light hair, and light green eyes. He was gorgeous and he knew it.

"Umm, well, we have brought you here-" Sam started; I backed away as quickly as I could. Realizing what this looks like for me, he chose his words more carefully.

"No, no, no, we aren't bad! God no! No, we brought you here to speak with you. Plus we had no intention of you getting hurt, Crowley…yeah, let's just leave it at that…" He finished looking over his shoulder at him. Crowley shrugged and turned back towards the staircase. Dean crouched down to look at me.

"Look here missy, we've had word that there's a whole load of Mephilmn-"

"Nephilmn." Sam corrected

"Yeah those, running about and that you," He pointed at my chest "Are one of them."


End file.
